


Selectively Faulty

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's phone does not send photos. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> oH MY GOD ARIN??? A FIC INTENDED TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAT DOESN'T IMMEDIATELY BECOME SMUT??? AHAHHHHHH Also if you've ever read the super old fic I tried to write called "I Marry You" guess what your prayers are answered I'm finally gonna go back to it but I'm also remastering the first few chapters that are already written because I wrote them on my phone when I sUCKED AT WRITING. So anyway look forward to that.

It was Dean's birthday. His eighteenth birthday. It was supposed to be some sort of achievement, but to be honest it didn't feel like anything. It's not like Dean had been waiting to turn 18 for any specific reason- he'd been performing borderline illegal sexual acts since about 15, so being 'legal' wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind- therefore, the whole experience was turning out to be sort of...boring.

The only semi-exciting thing about his birthday was that he got to have a party; he got to have a lame, crappy party in his cheap one-bedroom apartment with a few of his closest friends. It was Benny, Charlie, Jo, Aaron, and Ash that had shown up, some of the best people Dean had met in his last years of high school. Despite Dean's invitation anticipating lameness, they were all actually having fun; however, most of that fun could have been contributed to the pizza that had finally been delivered.

Jo spoke while holding a half-eaten slice of pizza in her hand, an almost giddy smile on her face. "We should do something fun- a party game...like the one's we used to play." Even though the innocent giggle filling the room seemed harmless, Dean was sure there was an ulterior motive here- something that he was completely missing. "What do you say, Winchester?" She wiggled her eyebrows almost suggestively, but with more of a playful intent than anything else.

"What about some old-school truth or dare? You can't go wrong with truth or dare." Aaron chimed in with his response while he stuffed his face full of pizza, leaning back against the couch and letting out a moan that was barely appropriate for a piece of pizza. "By the way, this pizza is really good, Dean."

Dean shrugged, swallowing the food already in his mouth before speaking. "No problem Aar, but really? Truth or dare?" He chuckled lightly, nudging Aaron's shoulder with a nervous smile on his face. That dumb game never did anything good for Dean. In fact, it had embarrassed him quite a few times. "What are we, middle schoolers?"

Unfortunately, Charlie knew about quite a few of those misfortunes and she wasn't about to let Dean weasel his way out of the game. "Awe, is someone scared? Is it because of last time..." A smug grin found its way to her face easily, staring between Dean and Benny with a small yet evil laugh. "I'm quite sure that you enjoyed it more than you let on." She winked in Jo's direction. Dean was more than suspicious about what exactly they had planned.

Benny couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's statement, directing his gaze over at Dean as the other boy's face quickly turned red. "That boy knows how to use his mouth, let me tell you." Ash was quickly the next to chime in, having been there on the fateful day that Benny and Dean had been locked in the closet. "With the noises that came out of there we all know they both enjoyed it, let's be real."

A wave of laughter filled the room as Dean shielded his face and Aaron rolled his eyes. "Alright guys, give him a break." Dean finally lifted his head from his hands when Aaron spoke, glad for the break from awkwardness. He loved all of his friends, but God did they do some weird things to mess with him. "Nothing weird will happen this time, Dean, I promise."

Jo snorted through a laugh on the other side of the room, taking a sip of soda before thinking up a retort. "Yeah, c’mon, Dean- let's play for old times sake." Both Jo and Charlie reached for the same slice of pizza and had a brief death glare contest, but instead of fighting over it, they both took a bit from the end, letting their lips meet in the middle. The two giggled and stared over at Dean so Jo could finish her thought. "Like Aaron said- we promise no weird shit." She took another bite of the pizza in her hand before offering some more to Charlie.

Dean sighed, preparing himself to walk through the literal gates of hell when he finally said yes. "Fine- but I'm not getting in the closet with anyone again, you got it?" He crossed his arms and leaned into his corner of the couch, waiting for the game to ensue. He still had a bad feeling about playing the game, even if he was promised no funny business. Jo and Charlie were too mischevious to just let it go; they went so well together that it was ridiculous.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll go easy on ya." Benny propped his feet up on the coffee table in the middle of the room, a sly grin on his face. There was no way that this was going to end well; Dean could just feel that he was going to end up doing something stupid against his own will. Well, they were in for a treat because Dean had a plan. He wouldn't have to do anything stupid if he just kept doing truths instead of dares.

That, of course, seemed like a totally foolproof plan for just about the first ten minutes of gameplay. Everything was going quite fairly, Ash had even found a website that they had to choose their dares and truths from so Dean would shut up and start playing already.

Charlie ended up having to sit on Jo's lap (which neither of them had a problem with), Benny had to admit that he totally would have slept with his 10th grade science teacher, Aaron had to eat a spoonful of mayo (which although a very tame dare, did not seem like a pleasant one), Jo had to abandon Charlie to yell "Does anyone have any condoms?" out the window (which caused a few laughs), and Ash had to put on a blindfold and let someone kiss him (spoiler alert, it was Aaron).

When it came to Dean's first turn he casually went with truth, only to be greeted with a ridiculous question that was nowhere near the playful innocence of a normal truth or dare question. "Hey Dean, have you ever filmed yourself getting off?" There was no way that Charlie actually found that question. Noi fucking way. God damn bullshit, piece of crap, rigged game. "Don't give me the pouty lip, it's right here!" Charlie turned the phone for Dean to see the screen, and sure enough, the question was right there.

"What the hell kind of truth is that? Benny gets to pick a hot teacher and I get to-" Everyone in the room glared at him like he had killed someone and Dean sighed, realizing that he was going to to get nowhere with this. He had already acted too defensive to play it off now. "Fine, there was this one time- I never sent it, though...I got too guilty and deleted it." Great, now he was bright red. Damn him and his blushy, stupid face; he didn't need to get flustered about this dumb game.

Benny, of course, wiggled his eyebrows in Dean's direction, hoping for some much-needed elaboration. "Details?" Dean, albeit predictably, denied the request, stating that it said nothing about a full story in the question. The group agreed that his statement was, in fact, true, even though they were all more than interested in an explanation as well.

It was during the third round that Dean was admonished for trying to select the truth option again. What a short-lived life for his master plan. "You can't pick truth three times in a row, asshole." A disgruntled Jo announced her opinion from the floor where she had been forced to lie face down ass up for the rest of the round. As amusing as Dean thought the sight was, he was not laughing. That girl could tear him limb from limb.

"Oh really, says who?" Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed at the unsupported claim, thinking that he was going to get away with his antics. That was until the phone with the website on it was yet again shoved in his face by Charlie, a clear rule printed at the top about the number of truths he was permitted in a row. "Oh."

Jo was handed the phone to search for a dare for Dean, an action that scared the living shit out of him because Jo was somewhat pissed in her current state. A minute later her bright and a mischievous smile lit up the room, obviously having found something good. "I dare you to send a photo of yourself in your underwear to Castiel Novak." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Dean's jaw was practically hitting the floor, her face evil and knowingly so at that.

"Jo, that's not- uh...that's not a dare from the site." Dean nervously tugged at his shirt collar and turned even redder than he had before, thinking about his long-existing crush seeing him practically naked through text. "No? Well, it says crush, and you've definitely got the hots for Novak, buddy." Jo quickly asked someone for something to write on and copied Castiel's phone number from her phone before handing the slip of paper to Dean. "Knock yourself out."

Dean was obviously affected by even the suggestion of doing anything that involved Castiel Novak and any state of undress (it was clear when he fumbled through his words), but his expression quickly changed from mortification to relief, a sudden realization running through his head; his phone never sent pictures, not once in the three years that he had owned the piece of shit. They always got stuck in the sending process, a forever spinning circle next to the message they were attached to. Perfect.

Dean stood up a little too enthusiastically, stripping his shirt and grabbing his phone from the table with a cocky smirk on his face. "Charlie, throw me a pair of your girliest panties that you've got in your bag- just for good measure." Charlie raised an eyebrow at the request, but she threw over a lacy, pink pair with a tiny bow on the front nevertheless, and Dean winked before disappearing into the bathroom to take the photo.

The too-tight panties hugged his ass just a little too nicely, almost making him wish that he was actually taking the photo to send to someone. As for- well...the downstairs situation, there was some major spillage, the entire head, and first inch or so of cock peeking out from the waistband easily. It made him feel scandalous. And horny. Panties never failed to make him horny no matter what circumstances. (He had quite a few pairs of his own.)

It was actually harder than he thought it would be to get a good picture, with the bathroom lighting and all. One might ask why Dean needed good lighting in an unused picture- but he looked hot, God damn it, and maybe he just wanted the picture for himself. Don't judge him. Anyway, he eventually got a good picture and slipped back into his jeans without a second thought before exiting the bathroom. He was going to send that shit right in front of everyone.

When he walked back into the living room it was obvious that everyone had been waiting impatiently, and Charlie's eyes immediately spotted the lace of her own underwear peeking above the waistband of Dean's jeans. "Do you have a boner in my- nevermind, you can keep them." Charlie rubbed her eyes as if trying to wipe the image from her mind and Dean shrugged, typing Castiel's number into his phone and attaching the extremely risque photo to a blank message.

Granted, Dean had to cover half of the photo to show everyone that he was actually sending it- well...pressing the send button. He pushed the button and watched the fateful loading icon swirl endlessly for a few moments before turning the phone to show the 'proof' that he had actually done it. When almost all of his friend's eyes widened substantially, Dean slowly became more concerned, laughing nervously as he pulled the phone back slowly. "Wow, you actually fucking did it, Winchester. Never thought you'd actually get a piece of that ass..." Ash looked like he was honestly about to clap.

Dean quickly turned the phone back around and almost choked at what he saw in front of him. Not only had the photo actually sent (the small print text stating that fact was honestly the scariest thing Dean had ever seen), but Cas had texted back. Something very inviting and vulgar at that.

_You finally got your head out of your ass Winchester? I'd love to get that cock in my mouth ;)_

Before Dean could even collect his thoughts about the events unfolding, a picture flashed onto his phone of the most glorious cock he had ever seen resting heavily in Castiel's hand. With closer inspection the lower half of Castiel's face could be seen, his teeth catching his bottom lip in the sexiest way possibly. "Jesus- holy fuck..." Dean nearly forgot that he was in a room with other people and apparently thought that he could cough away his arousal casually to make things less awkward. No, It did not work like that.

Instead, he even more awkwardly began meandering upstairs, an entirely way too obvious happy look on his face as he effectively waved goodbye to all of his guests. They all rolled their eyes because they knew exactly what he was doing, he just really didn't care that they knew. The only thing that bothered Charlie was that she was really never going to get or want those underwear back. 


	2. Decidedly Enjoyable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not a chance that Dean could ever turn down Castiel Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty, smutty phone sex yep yep yep.

The second that Dean slammed his bedroom door shut he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, an incoming call from none other than Castiel Novak himself. As eager and turned on as Dean was, answering the call proved to be a nerve-wracking task, his finger hesitantly pressing the answer call button as he brought the device to his ear. "H-hello?"  
Only seconds later another voice replied, one with an audible smirk and an easily identifiable tone. "Hello, Dean."

The voice that came through the phone was gravelly and drenched with arousal, making Castiel sound disheveled through the phone. Dean could just imagine Cas slowly stroking his cock as he spoke, and the image had Dean immediately running over to his bed as he shoved a hand down his pants. He wanted nothing more than to get off on the images flooding through his brain, but he figured that it would be a lot more fun to see what Castiel had planned, maybe get off on the guys voice- because God knows it was a sexy voice. "I didn't think that I'd actually get a response to that message- didn't think you'd want anything to do with me actually."

Cas chuckled at that and actually did start slowly stroking his cock slowly briefly biting his lip to hold back a strangled noise before responding again. "Hmm, why would you think such a thing? The second I got the picture I was hard." He didn't attempt to hold back the moan that forced its way from his throat that time, thinking back to the way those panties hugged Dean's ass so nicely. After stepping around each other for so long, the message offered some much-needed relief. "In fact, I'm touching myself because of you right now."

It was Dean's turn to let out an embarrassing noise then, whimpering as seemingly all of fantasies decided to come true at once. He couldn't wait to see what Castiel really looked like naked; not just in his imagination. "God- I've always thought you were so hot, Cas" He let out a way-too-loud and completely uncalled for groan as he slipped out of his jeans again, hoping that no one downstairs could hear the noise. "I'm still wearing those panties from the picture- wish you could see." He bit his lip as he palmed at his ever-present erection through the thin lace, trying to picture Cas doing it instead of himself.

"Oh, I saw the way you looked at me Winchester, don't think that I didn't." Cas let his eyes flutter shut as he thrust up into his own hand, wanting nothing more than to hear more of those beautiful noises coming from Dean. "Soon you'll be able to look all you want, won't have to jerk off over the phone." He swore that he could hear the sound of an elastic waistband snapping from Dean's end of the call and he hoped to god that it was intentional, reassuring him that the panties were there to stay. That boy looked so fucking amazing in panties.

Dean groaned and applied more pressure against the bulge in his- not his...but well now probably his panties. Charlie probably wouldn't want them back after he came in them. Because he most definitely would be coming in them. His hand moved gently along the outline of his cock through the thin material, the touch feeling somehow even better than direct stimulation. He was sure that that his breathy moans and broken whimpers made their way through the phone and to Cas, considering that he didn't say another word before the other boy was speaking again.

Castiel made sure to drop his voice even lower than it already was, eager for more of those desperate whimpers. The noises already coming through the phone were evidence enough that Dean was enjoying himself, and Cas was more than willing to test his luck. "Are you getting off on my voice, baby boy?" Cas' word choice and tone of voice sent shivers down Dean's spine, the pet name really getting to him as he bucked up against his own hand. "Keep those panties on, I want you to make a mess of them."

Dean was not one to disobey clear orders, especially when they came from Castiel Novak. He eagerly gripped himself through the fabric, trying to find just the right way to move his hand and find that sweet spot. "Yes, Sir." He chuckled, half sarcastic and half completely serious with his address. It was then that he spotted the bottle of lube left out on his nightstand- now that...that would be amazing to think about Cas doing. "Can I- am I allowed to finger myself...please?" Dean let go of himself briefly to grab the bottle, putting on a pouty lip as if it could convince Castiel through the phone.

Cas scoffed audibly but let out a sigh shortly after, figuring that he could have some fun with what Dean wanted. Besides, he could only imagine the noises that the other boy would make with something inside of him. "Alright, but you're still keeping the panties on." He heard a cap click on the other end as soon as he gave permission, assuming that Dean had pressed a lubed up finger inside of himself when a muffled moan came through the phone. Castiel's disgruntled eyebrow raise would have been intimidating if Dean could have seen it. "And I don't want you holding back those noises, Dean. They're too pretty to waste."

Dean whimpered as his finger slid in further, trying not to hold back his noises while still being conscious of the company downstairs. He knew that they'd end up hearing him eventually (Dean never was quiet during sex...) but he wanted to keep some dignity. "There're people downstairs- I can't be too loud." He started moving the finger that he had managed to get in comfortably, carefully thrusting the digit in and out while being sure not to hit any spots that would trigger an embarrassing amount of noise.

"Oh really?" Castiel chuckled, imagining how amazing Dean must look with a few fingers stretching that pretty ass open for cock. Dean Winchester's body was made to be a bottom. Cas couldn't wait to bend that boy over and nail him like a screen door in a hurricane. "Well, if I were there I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to hold back your screams- I'd make sure that everyone could hear so they would know exactly who you belong to."

Cas had a downright evil grin on his face when he heard a surprised scream-like moan through the phone, knowing that his words had struck a nerve. Dean must've been some kinky exhibitionist, and though in reality he had just accidentally hit his own prostate, the statement wasn't wrong. "Cas- please..." Dean was certainly into everyone knowing that Cas was planning to fuck his brains out the second it became possible, so maybe he didn't have to be so quiet. With that thought on his mind, Dean wasted no time, purposely angling his finger to hit just the right spot again and moaning out loud into the room.

Castiel responded with his own satisfied groan, letting his hand move just slightly faster than it had been before. Normally he would have at least attempted to have some self-control, but without Dean actually present he saw no point. Those moans were fucking hot. "That's right baby, you like when I dirty talk you?" An unexpected shaky breath came from Cas' end as a wave of pleasure ran through him, and the noise had Dean eagerly shoving another finger into his ass with a moan.

"Already so close- keep going, Cas..." Dean took a few heavy breaths before he pressed the two fingers against his own prostate again, letting out a nearly scream-like moan that he was sure Castiel would enjoy. He had now completely disregarded the fact that people were still in his apartment, and also possibly disregard the fact that other people were also in his apartment complex.

A chuckle from Cas brought Dean back to reality just a bit, but only enough to keep him aware of the phone call going on, his fingers still massaging his sweet spot gently as he continued to moan quite loudly. "Will you touch yourself for me again, Dean, use your other hand to grab that pretty cock of yours while you think about me fucking you?" Cas bit his lip when he heard the static sound of Dean repositioning the phone, letting go of himself so that he wouldn't end up coming before Dean did.

Dean whimpered as he stroked his painfully hard cock that was still trapped in the confines of the bright pink panties that he was wearing, making an effort to keep the phone by his ear by using his shoulder. Everything felt so amazing with Cas urging him on, the two different types of stimulation quickly causing a rise in pleasure. "Fuck- can I come, Cas?" He groaned somewhere from the back of his throat while attempting to hold back an oncoming orgasm, losing more control with each second. "Please tell me I can come."

Cas brought his hand back to his own cock, feeling on edge even as he stroked slowly and took a deep- but shaky- breath. "Yes, Dean." He bit his lip and slowly began to stroke faster, letting his hips buck up against his own hand. "You can come, sweetheart." His voice sounded surprisingly kept together despite the current situation, however, as soon as Dean lost control of himself Cas did the same, speeding his hand up significantly as he chased his own climax.

The second after Cas had given him permission, Dean was ruining the pink panties with what seemed like an excessive amount of come and moaning in relief as he pressed the fingers inside of his against his prostate one last time before letting them slip out. As much as he wished that Cas could have been the one inside of him that whole time, he couldn't complain about the intense pleasure still coursing through his veins.

Dean's pleasure-filled noises were more than enough to send Cas flying over the edge immediately after, groaning into the phone as come landed across his chest and stomach. He should have been worried about cleaning up the mess he had just made, but he spent a fairly substantial amount of time catching his breath while listening to Dean hum contently. God, he probably looked even hotter when blissfully fucked out and peaceful. "Hey, Dean?"

Castiel's words snapped Dean from his post-orgasmic high, but a shit-eating grin was still plastered on his face. "Yeah, Cas?" He was almost worried that Cas was starting to regret what they had done, but a gentle laugh eased his nerves.

"Can you send me a picture of yourself in those ruined panties for me...please?"

Dean laughed right back, looking down at the clearly visible mess he had made. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more of this? Do you guys like this??? I need your opinion to satiate my sOUL.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more hopefully sooner than later. Who wants to tally the number of things that I've promised??? Also I'm putting this here too because it's important: if you've ever read the super old fic I tried to write called "I Marry You" guess what your prayers are answered I'm finally gonna go back to it but I'm also remastering the first few chapters that are already written because I wrote them on my phone when I sUCKED AT WRITING. So anyway look forward to that.


End file.
